


love and sweetness

by Anonymous



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Breastfeeding, Caretaking, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Mommy Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Thumb-sucking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Allison sometimes still can't believe how she ended up in this position.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 11
Kudos: 88
Collections: anonymous





	love and sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> I was literally blushing the entire time I was writing this and I'm very nervous about posting it

Allison sometimes still can't believe how she ended up in this position. The position being breastfeeding her adoptive sister. She's propped herself up with pillows against the headboard of their bed, her upper body faintly upright as Vanya lies in her lap, mouth sealed around her nipple, suckling. She's taking long, steady, rhythmic tugs of her mouth against Allison's swollen nipple and aching breast. The tension drawing little gasps with each hungry slurp of her mouth, Allison cradling her head as she lets her baby sister nestle into her arms and nurse.

Big brown eyes stare up at Allison in reverence and adoration. She croons back at her baby sister, delighting in the way her eyes flutter.

It always takes her breath away just how much Vanya trusts her and relies on her. Allison wouldn't trade it for anything. She likes feeling needed and useful. She's found she loves taking care of Vanya, loves the intimacy they've been able to carve out of a terrifying childhood and lonely adulthood.

She presses a soft kiss to the top of Vanya's head, reveling in the little whine the gesture incites.

"That's it, sweet girl," she murmurs softly to Vanya as she happily swallows down more sweet milk, "Mommy has you."

In her lavender nightgown, Vanya makes a pretty picture that both warms and thrills Allison. The slip of soft cotton keeps riding up her pale thighs and giving Allison a lovely view of her pussy, pink and glistening. Her own cunt grows wet and her clit throbs at the sight.

Allison brushes a hand through her baby sister's hair, the smooth strands a grounding tactile sensation from the haze of pleasure filling her mind.

A weak moan escapes Vanya's mouth and a few drops of milk dribble from her lips.

Allison strokes her fingers down Vanya's rapidly blushing cheek.

"You're really hungry tonight, baby," she coos.

Vanya wiggles in her lap.

"My needy, little baby."

Her mouth tugs a little harder at that, eliciting a moan out of Allison.

"My perfect, sweet, little girl."

It tore at Allison's heart sometimes, how desperately Vanya craved affection and praise, how badly she needed someone to be proud of her. So she tries every day to give Vanya what she needs.

Her little hand reaches up to Allison's left breast, massaging it in her small palm, relieving a little pressure.

"So proud of you, little one," she praises, her head drifting back with a moan.

Vanya starts suckling more insistently, making little desperate snuffling noises. Allison groans, arousal coiling deep within her abdomen. She can't resist reaching a hand down, finding her dripping cunt and moaning as soon as she ghosts over her clit.

Suddenly, a thin leg slips between Allison's, small thighs straddling her leg tight. Her nightgown is rucked up nearly to her waist, and it doesn't take long before Allison feels the frantic slide of her baby sister's cunt bucking wildly against her smooth leg.

"You're being such a good girl for your mommy, aren't you?" Allison coos softly.

At the words, Vanya moans brokenly around her nipple, body shuddering against Allison's thigh.

Allison continues to whisper sweet nothings to her, praising her, encouraging her to let go, until Allison can feel all of her baby's muscles contracting, thighs squeezing around Allison's knee, and she comes with a cry, muffled against her breast.

She brushes through the delicate strands of Vanya's hair, letting her come down slowly.

Vanya gives a few more kitten licks to her breast, trying to catch the last few drops of milk. She pouts when she realizes there isn't much left.

When she's in this headspace, Vanya isn't always nonverbal, but sometimes like now when she's been particularly stressed, she can only manage babbles and coos. Allison always takes extra care of her in times like these.

She nuzzles her face under the soft curve of Allison breast, pink faced and drowsy. She sighs softly, "Mommy."

Allison's heart swells with affection.

She takes Vanya's face in her hands and rubs their noses together. Vanya giggles and Allison can't help it, she presses a soft kiss on her baby sister's lips. It starts out gentle until Allison licks the unfamiliar sweetness of her own milk from Vanya's lips and her sister gasps, allowing Allison to slide her tongue inside. Vanya moans, reaching her small hands up to pull Allison closer.

Kissing Vanya when she's like this brings its own sort of sweetness. She's so needy and soft and pliant. Allison takes a special pleasure in devouring her.

With a small sigh, Allison disentangles her mouth from Vanya's. She whimpers, tugging a little on Allison's hair, trying to keep her sister's focus on her.

"Shh, baby, I'm not going anywhere," she promises, kissing her nose, "Just wanna see all of my sweet girl."

Vanya's eyes brighten and she helps Allison remove her nightgown. Once she's bare, Allison runs her fingers delicately up and down her pale skin, taking in the little shivers her touch causes.

Two fingers begin to trace Vanya's entrance, lightly running along her slick walls. Her thumb briefly brushes her clit. Vanya whines, her thighs trembling.

Allison smiles at the reaction.

At this point, Vanya can only form one word, one thought.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy," she chants, breath hitching every few seconds. She puts her thumb in her mouth, sucking a little, but Allison reaches up and drags Vanya's thumb away. A cry catches in her baby sister's throat.

"No, baby, if you need something to suck on, it has to be something of Mommy's," she kindly chastises.

Vanya's eyes go wide and shiny. She makes grabby hands, reaching for Allison's own, who gladly allows her to take her thumb into her little mouth. Allison presses the pad of her thumb down on Vanya's tongue, making her cute little cunt gush with slick.

"That's a good girl."

An unbearably soft look overtakes Vanya's face. Allison makes little cooing noises as she spreads her thighs apart and finally sinks a finger into her baby sister's soft heat.

She revels in the whimpers and mewls she's able to pull from Vanya. When she brushes her thumb against Vanya's clit, she sucks harder on Allison's thumb, moaning loudly.

It's with delicacy that she pulls her thumb from Vanya's mouth and slides down to lap fervently at her cunt. Allison's own arousal has been building steadily so as she licks and sucks Vanya, she brings her own hand down to her clit, thumb circling in a rhythmic motion. Vanya coming again is what spurs Allison into her own orgasm.

"So sweet for your mommy," she praises, licking Vanya's inner thighs as her girl floats through the aftershocks.

Slowly, Allison rearranges Vanya to her liking, settling her on her left side. She nuzzles into Allison's chest, mouthing across her full and tender breast.

"Are you still hungry, baby?" Allison asks and Vanya gives a sleepy nod, "That's okay, sweetheart, take what you need."

She caresses Vanya's jaw as her baby sister latches onto her left breast. Her eyes flutter shut, a blissful expression on her face. She cuddles Vanya close, rocking her a little, as she begins to drift off.

While Allison can't claim to fully understand why Vanya needs this, she still loves being the one to take care of her, and she won't allow anyone to take this from her.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe one day I'll reveal that I wrote this, but also if you know who wrote this, uh, just know I am ashamed and embarrassed 😔


End file.
